ACORDE GEMELO
by andherezurosui
Summary: La historia cuenta la vida de dos pares de gemelos y mellizos. Que no tienen en común nada mas que la música y que tras un encuentro algo accidentado comienzan su recorrido en busca del amor. Trayendo consigo problemas que vinculan a su pasado un amor que quiza se logre cumplir con ellos. Advertencia: Contiene Yaoi. SasuxNaru, SakuxIno, ItaxDei y otras mas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola les traigo una historia que puede gustarles si mantienen la mente abierta y gustan del Yaoi o Yuri. De lo contrario les invito a detenerse y salir de aqui, evitense y evitenme la pena. **

**Gracias por leer.**

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi. La historia la publico en otra pagina bajo el mismo pseudonimo. No es ningun plagio.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 Preludio<strong>

Un joven con coleta se encontraba en su jardín escuchando un poco de música tirado en el pasto mientras observaba las nubes. Miraba el nombre de la cantante soprano escrito en su reproductor de audio, qué se había convertido en un icono de la opera ya que era la soprano más joven de la música clásica; aun no podía creer que se había convertido en un adicto a la voz de esa joven.

Ante la melódica voz que resonaba en sus oídos fue cerrando poco a poco los ojos hasta quedarse dormido, sin darse cuenta de que sus nuevos vecinos habían llegado. Una joven vestida con un uniforme negro y delantal blanco se acercaba a él adormilado joven en el pasto.

-Shikamaru-Sama sus amigos han comenzado a llegar despierte por favor- Le hablaba la joven que se encontraba agachada a su lado.

Poco a poco Shikamaru fue abriendo los ojos…

-¿Eh? Lina-chan ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntaba aun adormilado.

-La señorita Hyuga está en el lobby ¿La hago pasar hasta el jardín?- Cuestionaba la joven sirvienta.

-¿Hinata? Bien, has que pase. Los demás aún no han llegado así que es muy problemático tenerla esperando allá - Fue el comentario del Nara.

-Entendido, enseguida le diré que se encuentra en el jardín- Fue la respuesta de la chica.

-¡Ah! Y Lina-chan –Le llamó recordando de repente algo- ¿Podrías traer un poco de jugo después? –Pidió, la joven sonrió y tras una reverencia respondió.

-Será un placer.- Y una vez más la joven desapareció en la casa mientras otra joven de cabello largo negro y ojos casi blancos se acercaba hacia él.

-Shikamaru-kun ¿Qué haces en el jardín?- Pregunto la joven llamada Hinata con gesto confuso a manera de saludo.

-Hola. Es sólo que desde la mañana había mucho escándalo, así que salí a ver y me encontré con eso- Le señalo la casa vecina, a la recién llegada.

En la dirección en la que había señalado el Nara se encontraba un señor de mediana edad de cabello gris organizando a un grupo de trabajadores de mudanza que se encontraban llevando muebles hacia a dentro de la casa.

-¿Quién es él?- Pregunto Hinata.

-Es nuestro nuevo vecino- Respondió, mirándola para agregar - Mi madre se lo topo hace unos días y le comento que se mudaría hoy con toda su familia desde Europa.- Shikamaru rasco su cabeza en un gesto que Hinata reconoció como frustración en el castaño.- Mi madre pareció encantada con ese señor, por lo que me dijo que cuando llegará el día tenía que presentarme adecuadamente – Finalizó con tono cansado el Nara.

-Mmm… Ya veo. ¿Y ya te has presentado correctamente?- Cuestiono la Hyuga con cierto tono juguetón por la actitud del castaño.

-Pues con Hatake-san sí, aunque no conozco a su familia todavía. Ya que llegaran el día de hoy - Argumentó el joven Nara sin molestarse por el tono de la joven.

-Parece una familia numerosa, para ocupar esa casa.- Comento meditabunda mirando al pelo plata del otro lado del patio - Pero como que se me hace conocido ese señor – Dijo de repente. Shikamaru arqueo una ceja inquisitivo.

-¿Tú también lo crees?- Expreso con curiosidad Shikamaru. Hinata asintió en respuesta.

En eso estaban cuando Lina-chan apareció nuevamente en el jardín con una enorme jarra de jugo. Acompañada por dos personas más tras ella.

-Shikamaru- Sama aquí tiene el jugo que me pidió. – Dijo colocando la jarra con recién hecho jugo de naranja en la mesa del jardín. Para después anunciar a los dos recién llegado.- Inuzuka-sama y Abúrame-sama acaban de llegar, así que me tome la libertad de traerles aquí - Termino la joven.

- Buen trabajo, gracias. Puedes retirarte, y por favor cuando lleguen los demás diles que estamos en el jardín de acuerdo –Le pidió a la doncella.

-Entendido, con su permiso -Hablo la muchacha con una reverencia y se marchó.

-Hinata llegaste temprano –Comento Kiba contento sirviéndose jugo en uno de los vasos.- Pensé que nosotros seriamos los primeros – Finalizo, para tomar su jugo.

-Sí, es que hoy tuve tiempo de más - Respondió con una sonrisa la morena, para saludar al segundo recién llegado- ¿Cómo estas Shino-kun?

-Bien gracias.- Fue la escueta respuesta del mencionado.

-¿Y qué hacemos en el jardín?- Pregunto un poco curioso Kiba mirando a los alrededores del lugar.

- Esperando a los demás.- Fue la simple respuesta de Shikamaru, sirviéndole jugo al resto.

-Shikamaru-kun ¿No crees que nuestros ensayos sean un problema ahora que tendrán nuevos vecinos?-Comento la joven del grupo tomando el vaso que Shikamaru le ofrecía.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Hinata?- Pregunto Kiba no entendiendo a que se refería su amiga.

-Bueno, es que Shikamaru-kun tendrá nuevos vecinos a partir de hoy, y quién sabe si les guste la música o toleren los ruidos no vaya hacer que metamos en problemas a Shikamaru-kun- Argumentaba la Hyuga preocupada.

-Yo también lo había pensado Hinata, pero durante la semana que Hatake-san a estado aquí. Me he dado cuenta de que la música le gusta, aunque solo escuche música clásica-Informo Shikamaru sereno.

-¿Música clásica? ¡Qué persona tan extraña!- Comento Kiba medio extrañado.

-Así es, además de que los muebles de la casa los trajeron desde hace varios días pero ayer y hoy siguieron llegando camiones de mudanza pensé que traerían más cosas, pero de los camiones han estado bajando una serie de instrumentos de música- Les conto el Nara.

-¿Instrumentos? ¿Qué clase de instrumentos?- Pregunto el chico Abúrame entrando en la conversación.

-Como violines, chelos, flautas y otras cosas de ese tipo- Respondió el Nara

Al decir esto se dieron cuenta de que nuevamente en la casa de alado un gran camión se acaba de estacionar en frente de una hermosa casa de color blanco de tras de ellos un taxi también se estaciono del cual bajaron cuatro personas los cuales serían los nuevos habitantes de la casa vecina.

-Parece que han llegado...-El joven Nara no pudo seguir hablando por que cuando se dio cuenta de quien bajaba del taxi se quedó petrificado automáticamente.

Lo mismo le paso a Hinata ambos jóvenes se quedaron de piedra no podían salir de su estupor. Mientras un joven de cabellera larga color marrón se le acercaba a Kakashi los jóvenes miraban absortos los acontecimientos en la casa vecina.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer... <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 Opertura 1 "Andante Grazioso"**

En el jardín de a lado…

-Kakashi será mejor que empiecen a descargar el camión- Hablaba un joven moreno de cabello largo café a su esposo mientras le daba un abrazo, ya que él se había ido antes de Inglaterra para tener todo listo; por lo que la separación había sido dura para los dos.

-Si ya van a empezar Iru-chan no te preocupes- Fue la respuesta del peli gris depositando un beso en la frente del moreno - ¡Oigan! Será mejor que se quiten de en medio o los van a aplastar con el piano chicos.

El pelo gris se estaba dirigiendo a los tres rubios que se quedaron congelados mirando la casa en la que vivirían de ahora en adelante.

-Waaaaa, ¡Es enorme! -Dijo el rubio de cabello corto alborotado con una sonrisa.

-¡No exageres Naru-chan! La casa de Inglaterra es mucho más grande que esta- Asevero el mayor de los tres. Era de cabello largo y figura delicada que le hacía parecer una chica y evidenciando su condición de doncel.

-Dei–Nii será mejor que lo dejes así, Naru- Nii es de por si un exagerado- Comento la rubia del grupo con un tono burlón hacia su hermano ella era de cabello largo y generalmente lo llevaba en una coleta.

-Ino-chan ¿Qué insinúas?- Reprocho Naru con un puchero ofendido.

-Ya, ya… Naruto tranquilo, sabes que tiene razón- Intervino Iruka conciliador.

-¡Otto-chan no digas eso!- Le recriminaba el rubio menor ensanchando el puchero ofendido en el rostro. A lo que todos comenzaron a reír contentos.

Mientras que los del camión recién llegado se disponían a descargar el único objeto que traían, el cual era un piano negro de cola con un decorado dorado en la orilla, que decía Yamaha en el centro. Ese piano era el ultimo recuerdo de su verdadera madre Kushina Uzumaki había regalado a Naruto antes de morir, y para Naruto era muy especial, por lo que no podía permitir que un solo rasguño lo tocara, había insistido en que lo trajeran junto con ellos para poder supervisar todo el transporte. Cuando estuvo a salvo en el salón de la casa nueva se dirigió junto a Ino a recorrer los alrededores de la misma.

Hasta que a Ino, le llamo la atención el jardín de flores que se encontraba en el rededor de la casa; no pudiendo resistirse se dirigió a hacia las flores y comenzó a olerlas seguida de Naruto quien fue el primero en darse cuenta de que eran observados por un grupo de muchachos en la casa de alado. Como parecían un poco nerviosos; Naruto se decidió a saludar, después de todo eran sus nuevos vecinos tenía que conocerlos en algún momento. Además de que sería aburrido por un tiempo… Al menos hasta que entraran a la escuela.

-Ino-chan mira nuestros nuevos vecinos - Le dijo tranquilo a su hermana, que de inmediato siguió con la vista la dirección en la que su hermano miraba con curiosidad.

-Ese debe ser Shikamaru-san, del que nos habló Kakashi-Otto-san ¿Verdad?- Dijo la chica rubia mientras señalaba a Shikamaru del otro lado del jardín.

-Eso creo…- Respondió a la menor para después saludar con una mano al tiempo que decía a los chicos del otro lado del jardín. - ¡Hola mucho gusto en conocerte viviremos aquí de ahora en adelante ven a visitarnos cuando quieras! - Grito Naruto contento mientras agitaba su mano en forma de saludo siendo observado por su hermana con emoción.

Para ellos que estaban acostumbrados a la conversación adulta de las largas fiestas de salón conocer chicos de su edad era fascinante, sería la primera vez que experimentarían la vida de un adolecente normal, debido a sus talentos siempre habían sido el centro de atención en las reuniones sociales de Inglaterra , reuniones que solo se llenaban de jóvenes interesados en la música que como ellos parecían que se hubieran saltado la adolescencia para dirigirse completamente a la etapa adulta y madura que requerían los buenos modales y la etiqueta.

Mientras tanto con el grupo de chicos petrificados…

-"_Estaba señalándome"-_ Pensó Shikamaru perdiendo momentáneamente la capacidad de hablar- Sí; gracias el gusto es mío - Apenas pudo responder el saludo el joven Nara levantando su mano para devolver el saludo aunque menos efusivamente que el rubio.

Ante la respuesta del Nara; Naruto e Ino se marcharon junto a sus padres pues era casi la hora de tomar el té.

-Oye- Llamo Kiba a la morena- ¿Hinata qué te pasa? Shikamaru a ti también, ¿Acaso los conocen de algo?- Preguntaba un poco confundido el moreno Inuzuka.

-Ellos... Ellos son...-Tartamudeaba la joven.

-Hinata, ¿Estás bien? Sólo hablas así cuando estás muy nerviosa o muy emocionada, o ambas- Le dijo Kiba.

-¡Es que ellos son muy famosos en el extranjero! – Le dijo conmocionada por el encuentro- ¡Pensé que mi corazón se iba a detener cuando nos habló! – Agrego con la mano en el pecho Hinata

-¿Famosos? ¿Pues quiénes son?- Seguía intrigado Kiba.

-¡Ahora entiendo de donde se me hacía conocido Hatake-san! -Ratifico al aire Shikamaru para después concentrarse en la cara de confusión de Kiba.

-Mira Kiba… La familia Namikaze es mundialmente conocida como músicos de elite, son capaces de tocar casi cualquier instrumento, son solicitados en casi todos los recitales de música que se lleven a cabo en las fiestas sociales -Explicaba Shikamaru con fascinación que para Kiba y Shino era desconocida en el Nara- ¡Ahora sé porque mi padre y mi madre dijeron que viviríamos junto a las estrellas!

Kiba estaba que no se lo creía, por lo que le sugirió ir a presentarse después de todo el chico de hace un rato les había invitado a visitar; y al ver las caras de reticencia de sus amigos no pudo evitar que le saliera su aura de maldad momentánea, eso sería muy divertido.

-Oigan… ¿Y si vamos a visitar? Es mejor salir de la duda ¿No crees?- Menciono Kiba.

-¿Ir? ¡Pero ni siquiera les conocemos! Además sería muy repentino -Dijo un poco nerviosa Hinata.

-Es cierto, y pronto comenzaremos a ensayar…-Shikamaru fue interrumpido por un mensaje que le acaba de llegar; un mensaje del par que faltaba.

_"Shikamaru…_

_Llegaremos tarde, se alargaron nuestros entrenamientos._

_S&S"_

-Bueno, Sasuke y Sakura aun no llegan, así que no podemos empezar a ensayar por lo que iremos a visitar- Hablo un poco lúgubre Kiba dando por hecha su primera maldad del día pues aunque solía ser muy despistado le gustaba burlarse de los demás.

Sin más remedio Shikamaru y Hinata se vieron el uno al otro derrotados ¡Definitivamente Dios los odiaba! Pensaron.

-Está bien, vamos aunque pienso que es muy problemático- Farfullaba el Nara.

-Sí, sí ¡Lo que digas!- Decía Kiba tirándolo a loco.

Sin más salieron por la puerta trasera del jardín y se dirigieron hacia la casa vecina. Una vez allí no sabían cómo acercarse, pero Kakashi los vio parados como matando moscas y decidió llamarlos para que se acercaran, a platicar.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué hacen allí parados?- Pregunto Kakashi mientras una de sus manos les hacía señas para que se acercaran.

-Hatake-san buenas tardes, venimos a ver ¿Si le podemos ayudar en algo?- Hablo un poco más relajado el chico Nara.

-Kakashi ¿Le conoces?-Inquirió su esposo a su lado.

-Sí, es el hijo de nuestro nuevo vecino, Shikamaru-kun ¿Verdad?- Le dijo Kakashi a Iruka.

-Así es, mucho gusto...-Respondió distraído el joven Nara.

-Esos son tus amigos Shikamaru-kun- Pregunto el moreno señalando a los tres chicos que estaban detrás del mencionado.

-¿Ah? Sí, son Hinata, Kiba y Shino- Presento rápido el Nara.

-Mucho gusto chicos, ¿Quieren compartir el té con nosotros? Naruto e Ino fueron a prepararlo- Invito Iruka amable.

-Muchas gracias Iruka-san- Contesto la morena.

-Disculpe Iruka-san pero por casualidad sus hijos tocan música- Pregunto Kiba como no queriendo la cosa.

-Así es…- Respondido desconfiado el castaño mayor -¿porque lo preguntas Kiba-kun?

-Es que vimos los instrumentos que bajaban y pues...-Argumentaba un poco nervioso el Inuzuka.

-Entiendo, Díganme una cosa ¿Acaso conocen de música clásica?- Cuestionó el pelo plata al grupo, que se tensó un poco ante la pregunta.

-Pues...Yo no señor, pero a Hinata y Shikamaru les gusta -Respondió Kiba.

-Ya veo, entonces supongo ¿Que ustedes dos conocen nuestra identidad o me equivoco?-Cuestionó nuevamente el pelo gris.

-Bueno no estamos seguros… Pero…- Balbuceo el Nara incomodo- Creo que si…

-Bueno no hay remedio… ¡Nos han descubierto Iru-chan! ¿Qué hacemos?- Le dijo el pelo plata a su esposo- ¡No sirve de nada esconderlo!

-Pues no podemos hacer nada- Respondió de acuerdo el castaño con tono despreocupado – Los chicos eventualmente lo aceptaran, además ser quienes somos es parte de nosotros también. –Declaro relajado.

-La verdad es que en Inglaterra nuestras presentaciones son lo mejor de lo mejor en la música clásica toda nuestra familia se dedica a la música incluso nuestros hijos son muy famosos debido a sus virtudes no por nada son Namikaze- Aclaro Kakashi de manera un tanto presuntuosa aunque seria.

-¿Namikaze? No usted se apellidaba ¿Hatake?-Cuestiono de repente Shino interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación con los adultos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Kakashi.

-¡Vaya! pensé que eras mudo - Dijo bulón Kakashi notando con diversión como se deprimía el joven Abúrame ante la broma. Iruka se dio cuenta de la broma pesada de su esposo y le dio un pisotón para que se arrepintiera mientras que a los chicos se les marcaba el goterón por la escena. Iruka tomo mas enserio la pregunta antes dicha y la respondió sin tapujos.

-Así es, ya que conservan el apellido de sus verdaderos padres- Contesto Iruka.

-Incluso si no son Namikaze, Iruka-san y Kakashi-san también son talentosos y muy famosos ¿Verdad?- Aseguro Hinata.

-Pues algo así - Respondió nuevamente Iruka.

Shikamaru iba a seguir preguntando pero desde la puerta Deidara llamo a sus padres, para empezar con él te.

-Otto-san, Otto-chan el te está listo vengan o Naru se terminara los aperitivos- Llamo Deidara.

-Ya vamos, Dei-chan por favor sirve cuatro tazas más tenemos visitas- Pidió el moreno

-Si -Respondió el rubio mientras entraba nuevamente después de dirigirles una reverencia en forma de saludo a los jóvenes visitantes.

-Bueno muchachos estoy seguro que quieren seguir preguntando, así que vamos a dentro a disfrutar de una buena tasa de té- Hablo Kakashi mientras comenzaba a caminar de la mano de Iruka

-Gracias- Dijo Shikamaru mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido de los demás.

Una vez dentro de la casa de los Namikaze se dieron cuenta de que ya se encontraba bastante bien arreglada a pesar de haberse mudado tan rápido todo estaba en orden. Llegaron al comedor de la casa el cual al igual que el resto de la casa era muy amplio la mesa era lo bastante larga como para 10 personas, estaba cubierta por un mantel blanco muy bonito y sobre esta se encontraba ya servidas las tazas de té, Naru, Ino y Deidara ya se encontraban ubicados en sus asientos esperando a que los demás se sentaran.

-Chicos ellos son nuestros nuevos vecinos saluden -Dijo Iruka a los tres rubios.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Ino- Dijo la rubia muy sonriente.

-Yo soy Deidara el mayor de los tres-Hablo Deidara muy tranquilo.

-Mi nombre es Naruto mucho gusto y ustedes ¿Cómo se llaman?-Se presentó Naru.

-¡Lo sabía!- Esto fue dicho al mismo tiempo por Hinata y Shikamaru.

-¿Que sabían?- Pregunto nuevamente Naru.

-No...Nada… Yo soy Nara Shikamaru- Dijo con risita nerviosa al notar la azulina mirada de los tres rubios puestas sobre él.

-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga- Sé presento la morena disimulando muy bien el nervio que sentía.

-Yo soy Kiba Inuzuka y el es Shino Abúrame mucho gusto -Dijo entusiasta el moreno de triángulos en las mejillas sin ninguna incomodidad aparente, mientras su novio solo saludaba con un gesto de cabeza hacia los jóvenes.

-Chicos parece que estos dos son sus fan- Dijo Kakashi para picar a Hinata y Shikamaru que parecían muy tensos ante los rubios mellizos recibiendo como recompensa otro pisotón para que escarmentara por parte de Iruka que se mantenía con una sonrisa impecable mientras el otro se retorcía de dolor mentalmente; aunque para los rubios paso totalmente desapercibido.

-¿Enserio conocen de música clásica?-Cuestionó un poco dudoso Naruto.

-Bueno un poco- Dijo Shikamaru mientras sorbía un poco de té.

-Ya veo- Dijo Naruto.

-¿Y todos ustedes viven en la casa de alado?-Pregunto Deidara.

-No solo venimos a ensayar, es que nosotros tenemos una banda-Dijo Kiba intentando explicarse.

-Una banda, ahora entiendo porque tan entusiasmados con lo de los instrumentos- Comento Iruka con satisfacción.

-Y ¿qué tipo de música tocan?-Pregunto Ino.

-Pues… ¿Rock?-Contesto Shikamaru inseguro, lo cierto era que tocaban de todo un poco sin un género específico.

-Con que rock, mmm… ¿Y qué instrumento tocas?- Nuevamente cuestiono Ino.

-En realidad yo no toco nada en la banda, solo compongo las canciones, soy algo así como el manager del grupo-Dijo un poco cohibido el Nara ante la curiosa mirada de la rubia.

-Por qué dices que no haces nada las canciones son la vida del cantante sin ellas los cantantes no nos podemos lucir ¿No crees?-Argumento la rubia nuevamente.

-Pues creo que tienes razón…- Hablo Shikamaru contento de que ella no pensara que era un gafe por no tocar ningún instrumento.

-Si, Ino-chan lo dice entonces es cierto- Dijo Naru dándole toda la razón a su preciosa hermanita.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunto Kiba.

-Porque no hay nadie mejor para evaluar el trabajo de un compositor que una cantante que escribe sus propias canciones-Comento Naruto.

-¿Y que es lo que tocan los demás?- Pregunto Naruto.

-Pues yo toco los teclados- Respondió Hinata jugando con sus dedos tímidamente.

-Yo soy el vocalista del grupo pero también me encargo de los bajos- Siguió Kiba.

-Yo me encargo de las baterías - Contesto el Abúrame serio.

-¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que hablaste! ¿Eres muy callado verdad?-Expresó Naruto sorprendido al escuchar por primera vez la voz del Abúrame en la conversación, provocando un suspiro por parte de Iruka al notar que los despistes de Naruto eran muy parecidos a los de Kakashi pero sin mala intención.

Ante el comentario Shino se sonrojo un poco y se puso nervioso, para después deprimirse al no poder decir nada al respecto.

-Shino de por si no habla mucho, por eso es fácil ser su amigo- Dijo sin más Nara.

-Debe ser muy divertido estar en una banda de rock me gustaría escucharles alguna vez-Comento Naruto un poco risueño.

-Pues hoy vamos a ensayar. Así que lo más probable es que nos oigan desde aquí, espero y les guste. Ustedes también hacen música ¿Cierto? ¿Qué instrumentos tocan?- Intervino Kiba curioso cambiando de tema hacia sus anfitriones.

-Bueno nosotros somos una familia que nació en la ciudad de la música clásica, por lo que tocamos muchas cosas, aunque tenemos los favoritos- Explico Iruka sincero.

-Así es por ejemplo a mi me encanta el violín por lo que es mi instrumento favorito y generalmente los conciertos que doy son con este instrumento- Comento Kakashi.

-Entonces usted es un violinista-Dijo Hinata impresionada.

-Si Iru-chan al igual que Naru es pianista solista- Siguió explicando Kakashi.

-Eso lo sabia conozco todas las melodías que Naruto-kun ha tocado desde muy joven me quede absorta en su música-Comento la ojiblanca con un leve sonrojo.

-Vaya pues muchas gracias-Dijo Naru un poco contento.

-Por supuesto que también conozco a Iruka-san su piano es muy cálido-Hablo Hinata nuevamente pero un poco alarmada.

-En eso tienes razón pero cuando escuchas a nuestros padres en conjunto comienzas a pensar que deberían presentarse en dueto siempre- Dice Deidara recordando las piezas que sus padres tocan cuando están solos.

-Ya, ya Dei-chan creo que exageras-Mencionaba Iruka un poco apenado por el comentario de su hijo mayor.

-Yo creo que debe tener razón como le dije desde muy pequeña me ha gustado el piano y la música de Iruka-san y Naruto-kun es muy hermosa por lo que pienso que si tocas con la persona amada el sonido definitivamente debe ser muy hermoso- Argumento la morena.

-Gracias Hinata-chan- Agradeció Kakashi.

-Y ¿Los demás que tocan?-Inquirió Kiba inquieto.

-Pues Deidara es un flautista también muy reconocido, no obstante también toca el violín y otros instrumentos- Respondió Kakashi.

-Con que flautista debe ser muy bueno, yo creo que la flauta es un instrumento algo problemático-Comento Shikamaru.

-Pues la verdad es muy fácil tocarlo-Comento muy confiado el pelilargo.

-Y nuestra Ino-chan es cantante, conocida como la diva más joven de toda Europa-Señalo Kakashi a Ino.

-¡Otto-san no lo digas como si fuese una broma!- Hablo Ino un poco molesta por la forma en la que Kakashi dijo que la llamaban.

-Pero si es verdad la niña que a los diez años se convirtió en la voz más envidiada por las cantantes operandi de Europa, no podría más que estar orgulloso de ti- Hablo Kakashi muy tranquilo.

-Mmm… Pero no lo vuelvas a decir así - Acepto Ino con un puchero muy parecido a los que hacia Naruto cuando se enojaba.

Así estuvieron un rato mas conversando sin darse cuenta el tiempo se les paso hasta que nuevamente el celular de Shikamaru interrumpió el ambiente de la conversación.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Shikamaru-kun quién es?- Cuestiono Hinata con interés al castaño que miraba la pantalla de su celular con un leve ceño nervioso.

-¡Rayos! –Se quejó poniéndose de pie- Chicos, Sasuke y Sakura ya están en mi casa y nos están llamando, al parecer ya están muy molestos. ¡Qué problemático!- Les explico Shikamaru un poco decepcionado de no poder conocer más acerca de su ídolo musical mientras leía una vez más el mensaje de Sasuke.

"_¿Dónde demonios están? ¡Regresen! S%S"_

-¡Que mal! Es hora de irnos. – Se quejó Kiba pues se estaba divirtiendo- ¡Lo que menos quiero es a un Sasuke gruñendo o a una Sakura quejándose de nuestras faltas!

-Cálmate Kiba no pueden molestarse, además ellos son los que están llegando tarde no nosotros- Objeto Shikamaru con tranquilidad.

-¿Sasuke y Sakura? ¿Ellos son parte de su banda?- Pregunto curioso el peli plata.

-Así es Kakashi-san, ¡Y son unos amargados! Aunque eso es de familia- Informó Kiba logrando sacar una risa a todos los presentes.

-Kiba-kun si Sakura te escucha te sacara todos los dientes de un golpe- Comento la pelinegra un poco preocupada con un tono lúgubre que provoco un escalofrío en el aludido.

-Bueno nos pasamos a retirar muchas gracias por la hospitalidad- Se despidió Shikamaru mientras era seguido por los demás.

-¡No sean tan formales! Me dio mucho gusto que vinieran- Comento Iruka sonriente.

-Sí, vuelvan a visitarnos- Secundo Ino.

-Gracias…-Fue la respuesta general del grupo que se marchaba.

Sin más los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a la casa de Shikamaru en donde se encontraron a los "amargados" a vista de Kiba. Después de calmarle los ánimos a Sasuke y Sakura, comenzaron a ensayar las nuevas canciones que Shikamaru había escrito para hacerle los arreglos finales.

-¿Y bien que tal Sakura? ¿Te gusta la letra?- Pregunto expectante el chico Nara

-¡Es muy buena Shikamaru! Cada vez te luces más - Contesto la pelo rosa.

-Me da gusto -Respondió Shikamaru.

-Bueno es hora de irnos ya son pasadas las 8 no quiero que Neji –nii san se preocupe más de la cuenta- Dijo Hinata.

-Si es cierto -Le siguió Kiba.

Uno a uno se fueron despidiendo de Shikamaru para retirarse a sus casas, los últimos en irse como de costumbre eran Sasuke y Sakura quienes se marcharían en sus patinetas. Se estaban preparando para marcharse mientras eran observados por Shikamaru y Lina desde el marco de la puerta principal. Esta última les pasaba a cada uno de forma alternada sus protectores y cascos de las patinetas.

-Nos vemos mañana- Hablo Sakura mientras sacudía su mano en señal de despedida, dando un salto para pasar las escaleras hasta detenerse en la entrada de la casa de Shikamaru, para esperar a su gemelo.

-¡Tengan cuidado! - Advirtió el Nara en despedida

-¿Con quién crees que hablas? – Respondió un poco altivo el azabache imitando las acciones de su hermana para alcanzarla en la salida del portón de la casa donde le estaba esperándolo.

Al día siguiente en la casa Namikaze...

-Otto-chan vamos a salir, Ino-chan y yo iremos a la tienda de discos que está cerca regresaremos antes del almuerzo- Dijo alegre un rubio.

-Ok, no hay problema… Pero tengan cuidado los dos - Contesto Iruka mientras los despedía desde la puerta. Los dos rubios asintieron de acuerdo y se dispusieron a salir.

Llegaron a la tienda rápidamente pues esta se encontraba a dos cuadras de su casa, entraron y se quedaron ahí un rato mientras veían fascinados la cantidad y variedad de música que había.

Entre la pila de discos Naruto encontró su propio Cd de música que había lanzado desde hace mucho tiempo para ser más exactos era el primer disco que había grabado cosa que le entusiasmo pues su copia se había rayado y era muy difícil encontrar un disco muy viejo como ese.

-Ino-chan mira este es mi primer Cd grabado- Le decía mientras se lo mostraba a la rubia que lo observaba curiosa.

-Es genial, yo no encontré nada bueno y ya me aburrí es mejor irnos pronto será hora de almorzar- Dijo Ino.

-Tienes razón, déjame pagar esto para irnos - Pidió Naruto alejándose hacia la caja del establecimiento para pagar el Cd y las partituras nuevas de Ino.

Al salir del establecimiento ninguno de los rubios se dio cuenta de que los venían siguiendo, fue hasta que uno de ellos sujeto de repente a Naruto dándole un golpe en el estomago haciendo lo caer en el suelo, al darse cuenta Ino intento ayudarlo pero fue capturada por el que parecía ser el líder mientras la arrinconaba hacia la pared.

-Pero vaya que hermosura tenemos aquí- Hablaba lascivamente el sujeto mientras miraba a Ino de forma obscena.

-¡Déjame! ¡Naruto!- Gritaba la rubia mientras se removía intentando zafarse del agarre asustada.

-I...Ino-chan...Suéltala maldito...- Respondió Naruto intentando ponerse de pie sin éxito pues le habían sacado el aire con una patada directa en el estómago.

Sin embargo, los sujetos que acompañaban al otro le impidieron levantarse siquiera sujetándole de los brazos para someterlo. Naruto intentaba zafarse con todas su fuerzas al igual que su hermana pero eran demasiado fuertes.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¡Suéltenla!- Protestó Naruto ante la impotencia de no poder salvar a su hermana.

-¡Uy! El niño bonito se molesto no me digas que es tu linda noviecita -Seguía el bribón burlándose de los esfuerzos del rubio por intentar golpearle.

Cerca de ahí Sasuke y Sakura se dirigían hacia la casa de Shikamaru en sus patinetas al doblar la esquina se encontraron con un par de rubios siendo acosados por unos pandilleros; se percataron que uno de ellos tenía a la chica contra la pared mientras esta intentaba librarse del agarre, su acompañante era sostenido por otros dos al parecer el chico rubio era muy escurridizo pero no fuerte así que no les costaba mucho mantenerlo doblegado.

-¡Ya suéltenla!... ¡Si la tocas te matare!- Amenazo el rubio sin mucha convicción.

-¿Matarme? ¡No me hagas reír! – Contesto burlón el sujeto que mantenía presa a su hermana, que había comenzado a llorar hacia mucho rato.

El tipo comenzó a levantar la falda de la rubia haciéndola llorar con más ímpetu, mientras pedía ayuda a su hermano a sabiendas de que él tampoco estaba en condiciones de ayudarla.

-"Detente... Naru- Nii" ¡No! – Chillo aterrada cerrando los ojos llenos de lágrimas impotentes.

-¡Ino! ¡No la toques!- Grito Naruto a todo pulmón sin poder hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos frustrado al sentir el llanto agolparse en sus pupilas.

En ese momento solo pudo escuchar el ruido sordo de alguien cayendo al suelo; mientras se unían a él, los quejidos de alguien siendo golpeado de manera brusca. Al abrir sus ojos pudo ver que Ino se encontraba libre mientras que el hombre que la sujetaba yacía en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor y escupiendo sangre; junto a él se encontraban dos personas que al parecer les estaban ayudando.

-¿Quiénes son...?-Alcanzo a hablar el rubio un poco atontado por la escena.

-¿Que no escuchaste a la señorita? ¡Basura!- Inquirió la recién llegada con socarronería- Dijo que te detuvieras – Agrego mientras mantenía abrazada a su cuerpo a la rubia temblorosa y su hermano sostenía a los dos hombres que mantenían sujetado a el rubio haciendo soltarle del agarre el rubio solo se dejo caer de lleno al piso al sentirse aliviado de ver a su hermana sana y salva.

-¡Malditos! ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Pregunto un poco contrariado y molesto el jefe de la pandilla.

-¡Tu peor pesadilla!- Contestaron los salvadores al unisonó con una mirada muy desafiante.

**Continuará**…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 Rellentando a capriccio**

Minutos antes…

-¿A dónde creen que van? –Decía un hombre alto moreno vestido de traje a sus dos hijos más jóvenes, que en ese momento se encontraban ya en la puerta con sus mochilas en los hombros y sus patinetas en las manos.

Al escuchar al mayor; ambos chicos se paralizaron por un momento, que disimularon mientras se veían disimuladamente entre sí; y comunicándose casi telepáticamente con los ojos, decidieron dar media vuelta para encarar al mayor que permanecía en el umbral del pasillo con los brazos cruzados y cara de completa seriedad. Para ambos chicos su padre era de temer pero aun así, jamás ese hecho había impedido que su autosuficiencia los sacara de situaciones como esa. Con completa indiferencia miraron de vuelta al mayor quien afilaba más la mirada al notar la irritación de sus hijos menores.

-…

-…

-¿Y bien?- Siseó impasible - He venido a casa por unas cuantas horas y es mi deseo que todos se sienten a la mesa. Así que más les vale quedarse en casa- Finalizo dándose la vuelta mientras se alejaba rumbo al comedor.

Ambos chicos se miraron nuevamente en silencio como antes lo habían hecho, pero de la más joven se pudo ver con toda claridad que no estaba feliz con lo que su padre había pedido, sin evitar recordar lo que "comer en la mesa"; con su padre significaba para ella, su hermano noto como ella llevaba una de sus manos a su cabello que ahora era corto mientras lo acariciaba lentamente absorta en su recuerdos.

Al llegar sus manos al final de sus cabellos dejo suspendida su mano en el aire unos segundos y poco a poco la empuño con fuerza para darse ánimos para lo que sabía vendría. Sasuke sabía exactamente lo que esos gestos significaban, Sakura anteriormente había dejado crecer su cabello hasta llegarle a la cintura, adoraba su cabello largo y el siempre que ella se lo pedía lo cepillaba hasta dejarlo brillante.

No obstante un día en los cuales sus entrenamientos los dejaban exhaustos hasta el límite, su padre se hizo presente y solicito una demostración de sus habilidades en una lucha contra el, los había derrotado sin mucho esfuerzo; especialmente a Sakura quien desde el principio fue sujetada por la trenza que tenía en su cabello y derribada al instante. Su padre había dicho que se lo cortara que era algo inútil en la lucha, y luego se fue del doujo. Más tarde ese día se sentaron a cenar; todos estaban en la mesa a excepción de su madre, quien debido a su trabajo se encontraba de viaje, su padre noto de inmediato que su hija no había obedecido la orden de cortarse el cabello. Y sin pensarlo tomo el cubierto de la mesa él, la sujeto del cabello fue tan rápido que ni Itachi ni Sasuke fueron capaces de detenerlo; corto el cabello de la joven de un tajo y tiro los restos por el lugar.

-¡Cuando te doy una orden, espero que la cumplas sin demora! Esto te enseñará a no desobedecer jovencita – Dijo fríamente mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su lugar en la mesa.

El rostro de Sakura era de completo shock, sus ojos lucían desorientados mientras veía sus cabellos caer en el aire y luego por primera vez Sasuke vio las lagrimas de su preciosa hermana, su ira era más que evidente por lo que Itachi le sostuvo para que no empeorara las cosas más de lo que ya estaban. Lo último que necesitaba era que su padre lo golpeara hasta la inanición; empuñando sus manos se tranquilizo y llevándose consigo a la peli rosa salieron del comedor. Esa noche durmieron juntos como cuando eran niños. El pelinegro intentando aliviar el dolor de su _imotou_ que se estremecía en un llanto silencioso casi ahogado entre sus brazos. Hinata había arreglado el cabello deshecho de Sakura, dándole un corte muy parecido al suyo.

-¡Ya está! Ahora te vez más bonita, el cabello corto te sienta muy bien Sakura- Alago la joven morena a su amiga sentada frente al espejo.

-¿Sasuke?...-Llamo la menor.

-¿Dime?

-Me veo… ¿Bien? – Pregunto Sakura sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo.

-Te ves preciosa. No lo olvides – Respondió el mirándola con cariño.

La peli rosa le sonrió con un sonrojo leve casi imperceptible; recuperando su confianza y orgullo, después de todo ella era un Uchiha también. La frustración de aquel día se presento en el nuevamente como si aquello hubiera pasado apenas ayer.

Tomando la mano empuñada de su hermana, la saco de los difusos recuerdos y la llevo al comedor de la casa para ver que necesitaba decir su padre, el viejo dijo que se sentaran en la mesa para hablar nunca dijo que se quedaran a comer como dios manda, así que escucharían lo que tenía que decir y después se irían.

Ya en el comedor se sentaron en la parte más alejada del mayor para que tuvieran pase libre a la salida, esté no se molesto en lo absoluto sabia de ante mano que eso harían así que no le dio importancia, también sabía que después de que había castigado a su hija por desobedecerle; sus hijos menores no le dirían una sola palabra, a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario y sus predicciones se cumplieron al pie de la letra. Itachi ya se encontraba sentado en su respectivo asiento esperando las palabras de su padre sin inmutarse.

-Bueno parece que todos están presentes… -Hablo Fugaku, mientras los tres hermanos se preguntaban en silencio que era lo que su padre tenía que decirles, esperando expectantes.

- He recibido una carta de su madre…- Prosiguió la conversación satisfecho de tener la atención de sus tres hijos- Ha dicho que regresara a Japón en una semana más o menos; razón por la cual espero que le den la bienvenida con el orgullo posible por su trabajo realizado.

-"¿Mama?" – Pensaron los gemelos casi con sorna.

-La razón de su regreso es desconocida para mi, de todos modos espero que no la avergüencen con resultados mediocres ¿Han entendido?- Finalizo firmemente el mayor.

Ninguno de sus hijos le respondió, los sirvientes de la casa empezaron a entrar con las bandejas del desayuno y las fueron depositando enfrente de cada uno de los Uchiha, poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo Sasuke y Sakura, se dieron la vuelta y comenzaban a retirarse sin mirar a su padre de nuevo, al ver esto Fugaku inmediatamente intento detenerles.

-¡Será mejor que regresen a la mesa; aun no hemos terminado!- Espeto fríamente Fugaku.

Y como si fueran una misma conciencia, ambos chicos lo miraron y dijeron al unísono

-¿Tienes algo más que decir?

-No ¡Pero aún no hemos comido!- Replico su padre.

-Has dicho que querías hablar y te hemos escuchado… –Dijo Sasuke con indiferencia.

– Pero nunca dijiste que nos quedáramos a comer…- Completo la frase Sakura que al igual que Sasuke se mantenía indiferente a las quejas del mayor. Itachi miraba divertido como sus hermanitos sacaban de sus casillas a su padre. Cosa que molesto mas a Fugaku y no volvió a hablar.

-Nii-san… Te veremos más tarde –Se despidieron del mayor, ambos chicos de nuevo hablando al mismo tiempo y haciendo una reverencia a su padre en completa sincronía, Itachi adoraba que la telepatía de sus hermanos fuera tan sincronizada, porque su padre odiaba que ellos hicieran eso. Era divertido ver a su padre enojado. Sin más ambos chicos salieron lo más rápido que pudieron de la casa, mientras en el comedor Itachi disfrutaba de su desayuno y del mal humor de su padre.

Ya lejos de la casa, ambos chicos se detuvieron por el combini a comprar lo que sería su desayuno de ese día un par de onigiris y un bote leche para cada uno. Comieron en el combini y no queriendo regresar a casa hasta muy tarde, decidieron llamar a todos y reunirse de nuevo para ensayar después de todo el día anterior no habían hecho mucho. Por lo que sería necesario avanzar un poco más.

Ya estaban a punto de llegar a la casa de Shikamaru, faltaban poco más de un par de cuadras para llegar, pero al doblar la esquina se encontraron con un par de rubios siendo víctimas de un acoso.

-Son muchos contra uno ¿No crees? – Comento Sakura mirando la escena absorta.

-Tienes razón pero… Él no parece de mucha ayuda ¿Verdad?- Respondió Sasuke señalando al rubio apresado en el suelo. Agregando muy a su pesar - ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-¿Deberíamos ayudarlos?- Sugirió la menor con duda.

-…- Sasuke no respondió se limitó a ver lo que pasaba.

Uno de los tipos intentaba manosear a la joven rubia, y no pudiendo soportarlo Sakura se adelanto con un rápido impulso en su patineta y con esta le dio un golpe al tipo justo en la parte superior de la ingle.

-"Tsk… un poco más y lo tenía"- Bufaba interiormente Sakura. Sasuke vio con resignación el arrebato de heroísmo de su gemela y sin más remedio tuvo que ayudarla.

Con destreza golpeo fuertemente a uno de los tipos que mantenían preso al chico rubio y sostuvo al otro con una gran fuerza mientras el otro se caía al suelo inconsciente, miro más de cerca al joven rubio que al encontrarse sus miradas, lo cautivaron de inmediato sus hermosos ojos azules; aquel niño era el más hermoso que había conocido jamás.

-¿Quiénes son...? –Escucho decir al joven rubio desorientado; mientras reaccionaba dándose cuenta de que estaba a salvo.

Durante esos breves segundos la situación se repetía con Sakura y la joven rubia temblorosa, sus hermosos ojos cielo eran un deleite su cara sonrojada por el llanto que amenazaba con inundar su preciosas gemas, la hacían ver frágil y adorable, sin ser consciente de lo que hacia la junto a su cuerpo en un abrazo mientras la chica solo se dejaba hacer, intentando detener el temblor de su cuerpo. Notar esto la enfado mas y dirigió su mirada al sujeto tirado en el suelo muerto de dolor.

-¿Que no escuchaste a la señorita? ¡Basura! Dijo que te detuvieras…- Escupió ácidamente Sakura sin soltar de su abrazo protector a la joven rubia.

-¡Malditos! ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Inquirió el cabecilla del grupo molesto. Aquellas palabras, hicieron que ambos chicos se enfurecieran mas por lo que contestaron de manera arrogante y altiva.

-¡Tu peor pesadilla! –Manteniéndole la mirada al depravado ese.

El sujeto enfadado, sin pensarlo se arrojo hacia los jóvenes entrometidos; el jefe de ellos se acerco lo suficiente al chico moreno como para asestarle un golpe certero pero no conto con que este lo detuviera con la palma de su mano mientras con su rodilla le golpeaba el estomago dejando inconsciente en el acto.

-"Uno menos"- Pensó Sasuke despectivo al notar que no eran rivales para ellos.

Sakura puso a la rubia detrás de ella al notar que los demás empezaban a levantarse del suelo; se coloco de tal forma que la rubia no pudiera ser tocada por esos sujetos de nuevo.

Estos se levantaron y una vez más intentaron golpear a la peli rosa cosa que uno de ellos consiguió, logrando golpear su mejilla derecha pero esto ni siquiera inmuto a la peli rosa; pues se levanto muy tranquila y sujeto al tipo que la golpeo de la camisa y con una fuerza descomunal lo levanto por los aires y de una patada en el estomago lo lanzo directo hacia su compañero logrando que salieran disparados varios metros hacia atrás.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a golpear a una mujer pedazo de basura!- Fueron las palabras de la pelo rosa quien estaba realmente furiosa, porque el golpe más que dolerle le había marcado su pálida piel.

Sasuke miro la escena con mucho orgullo, su pequeña hermana era increíblemente fuerte incluso sabía que era más fuerte que él, pero después de todo que sería de ella si no fuera de ese modo.

Naruto e Ino no se podían creer lo que había pasado; esos chicos eran sorprendentes ambos rubios estaban muy impresionados mientras veían huir a sus atacantes despavoridos Sasuke se quedo mirando embelesado al chico rubio que se encontraba aun desconcertado en el suelo con la vista perdida en algún punto de la calle que se extendía ante él.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Sasuke al rubio, quien se limito a asentir con la cabeza - Vamos levántate - Hablo nuevamente Sasuke mientras le extendía la mano al rubio para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Si...Gra...-Comenzó a hablar el rubio siendo interrumpido por la voz temblorosa de Ino que ahora estaba colgada de su cuello llorando con la cara enterrada en el pecho de su hermano.

-Naru- Nii...- Sollozaba quedito Ino contra el pecho del mayor, llorando ahora sin control.

-Ino-chan… Perdóname... No pude ayudarte...-Hablaba un poco triste el rubio mientras acariciaba el cabello de la rubia tratando de tranquilizarla al menos.

La escena era apreciada por el moreno y la peli rosa quienes no podían creer que esos dos fueran tan cursis a según sus pensamientos aunque tal vez estaban realmente enamorados, pues se abrazaban tan protectoramente el uno al otro.

-"Así que son novios lastima es una chica muy linda"- Pensaba la peli rosa.

-"No puedo creer que los haya ayudado"- Pensaba el moreno mientras se acercaba a su hermana que se sostenía la mejilla golpeada de manera inconsciente. Saco su pañuelo de su pantalón y de su mochila saco agua para humedecerlo y después de exprimirlo un poco se lo puso sobre la mejilla a la menor. No lo desinflamaría pero al menos quitaría un poco la picazón que se sentía al recibir un golpe en esa zona de la cara. Mientras ella miraba absorta a la joven que parecía más tranquila ahora que se encontraba en los brazos de su "novio".

-Naru-Nii vamos a casa. Deben estar preocupados por nosotros. - Dijo Ino un poco más calmada aunque su voz sonaba enronquecida por el llanto.

-Sí, está bien. - Fue la respuesta del rubio.

Los gemelos escucharon en silencio, pero su orgullo Uchiha ameritaba algo de reconocimiento, por lo que Sasuke no pudo evitar decir las siguientes palabras.

-¡Se van, y ni siquiera nos dan las gracias! - Comento con ironía. Sakura sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que él así que le siguió el juego a su hermano, aunque en realidad no era la intención de ninguno poner mal a ambos rubios.

-¡Es cierto! Y todavía que les ayudamos y ni un gracias nos dan… Tsk - Le siguió la peli rosa un poco molesta y fingiendo que los rubios no los escuchaban cruzándose de brazos con ademan decepcionado.

Los dos rubios se miraron avergonzados entre sí, para después dirigir sus miradas a sus recién conocidos salvadores. Aquellos dos chicos tenían un punto, al menos debían darles las gracias. Se miraron el uno al otro una vez más decidiendo que debían hacer sonrojándose al pensar en la misma cosa, sacudieron sus cabezas para quitarse las dudas y sin más se levantaron del suelo. Naruto se dirigió hacia el moreno e Ino hacia la peli rosa ambos depositaron un beso en los labios de los otros dos mientras los miraban con los ojos muy abiertos no podían creer lo que ese par de ángeles rubios estaba haciendo.

-"¿Qu- qué diablos pasa?" – Fue el confuso pensamiento de Sasuke sin poder reaccionar de otra forma, limitándose a sentir la leve presión de los labios suaves del rubio.

-"¡¿Qu-que?! ¿Qué es esto?" – Se preguntaba conmocionada Sakura.

Naruto e Ino se separaron al mismo tiempo de los labios opuestos con un leve sonrojo los miraron y con las sonrisas más bellas que pudieron ver nunca los Uchiha los rubios les daban un gracias.

-¡Gracias por habernos ayudado!- Dijeron al unísono.

-De nada…- Respondió Sasuke mientras se tocaba los labios componiendo lo más cercano a un gesto confuso en su cara.

-…- Para Sakura la situación era tan fuera de lo común que solo atino a asentir mientras al igual que su hermano se tocaba los labios confundida.

Procesando después de unos segundos que les habían dado su primer beso ambos. Los gemelos Uchiha estaban más que rojos por dentro pues sus caras no mostraban reacción alguna más que el gesto de tocar sus labios, los rubios ante curiosa escena optaron por presentarse ¡Por Dios! Si Iruka descubría que habían cometido semejante grosería al no presentarse adecuadamente los reprendería en nombre de los modales y la buena etiqueta.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze y ella es mi hermana menor Ino Namikaze. ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Nosotros somos mellizos!- Dijo elocuentemente el rubio.

-"¡Son hermanos!"- Se dijo Sasuke expectante.

-"¿Porque me hace feliz que solo sean hermanos?"- Esta vez fue Sakura la que sin querer se mostró interesada en ellos.

-¿Y cuáles son los nombres de nuestros héroes?- Pregunto Ino curiosa, mas recuperada de susto de antes.

-Mi nombre es Sakura y el es Sasuke mi hermano- Respondió como si nada la pelo rosa recuperada del shock.

-¿Sakura? ¿Sasuke? Mmm… Se me hacen familiares esos nombres- Comento pensativo Naruto llevándose una mano a la barbilla concentrado. Ino hizo el mismo gesto diciendo.

-Es cierto… ¿De donde era?

Ambos rubios intentaban recordar sin muchos resultados de donde habían escuchado esos nombres. Hasta que cierto chico de coleta que pasaba por ahí los llamo.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura! ¿Qué están haciendo? – Dijo el joven Nara a modo de saludo. Los aludidos voltearon al mismo tiempo que los rubios para ver al recién llegado y al instante más rápido que un rayo o el tren bala lo recordaron y gritaron al unísono.

-¡Ahh! ¡Los amargados!- A todo pulmón mientras los señalaban con el dedo. Shikamaru se sobresaltó por el repentino grito de sus rubios vecinos y los gemelos compusieron la cara más fastidiada que Shikamaru había visto en ellos desde hacía un tiempo. ¡Indignación! Eso era lo que sentían en ese instante, sin lugar a dudas.

**Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

-¡Ah! ¡Los amargados!- Gritaron todo pulmón mientras los señalaban con el dedo. Shikamaru se sobresaltó por el repentino grito de sus rubios vecinos y los gemelos compusieron la cara más fastidiada que Shikamaru había visto en ellos desde hacía un tiempo. ¡Indignación! Eso era lo que sentían en ese instante, sin lugar a dudas.

Tanto los nombrados como el recién llegado estaban que no se lo creían, sobre todo los Uchiha ¿Cómo era posible? Después de ayudarlos y robarles un beso, terminaban insultándolos ¡Era el colmo! ¿Quiénes se creían esos rubios angelicales?

Shikamaru por su parte quería reírse por la extraña situación que se topo, el había salido por los Uchiha y de paso a comprar algunas botanas pues de repente habían decidido alargar los ensayos hasta la tarde, no estaba seguro de porque pero Sasuke había hecho los arreglos inesperadamente con los demás; al llegar a su casa los demás, decidió salir por algo pues Kiba se quejaba que ya era hora de un tentempié y al rechazar los bocadillos sanos que preparaba Lina para ellos, se vio en la necesidad de comprar algo más acorde al gusto del moreno. Jamás imagino que los aludidos llegarían de nuevo tarde.

Pero era obvio que algo había pasado las ropas de sus rubios vecinos estaban sucias tal vez habían tropezado con Sasuke y Sakura; pero ese no parecía el caso pues los gemelos Uchiha eran buenos en "todo" no se los imaginaba cayendo de sus propios patines. Como fuera, él tenía que hacer algo con la tención en el ambiente que al parecer permanecía ajena a los dos ojiazul, tanto Sasuke como Sakura habían entrado en estado de irritación no estaba seguro pero casi juraba que se formaba una nube oscura detrás de ambos morenos. No sabía qué pero tenía que hacer algo para calmarles los ánimos ¡Qué problemático! Pensó con un suspiro el joven Nara.

Pero no tuvo que hacer nada pues ambos rubios salieron solitos del atolladero. De la nada como niños pequeños haciendo travesuras se empezaron a reír, mientras se explicaban ante los Uchiha que los miraban más que confundidos sus risas los habían desconcertado pero se veían adorables al reír así que decidieron esperar a ver lo que tenían que decir…

-Je je je…Sorry no quisimos decir eso. Es solo que nos sorprendimos mucho ¿Verdad Naru-Nii?- Empezó Ino mientras el mencionado asintió con un gesto de cabeza.

-"¿Y ahora que nos van a decir?" –Se preguntaron ofuscados ambos hermanos.

-Es cierto. Nunca pensamos que serían los amigos de Shikamaru…- Siguió Naruto - La primera vez que escuchamos de ustedes Kiba-kun los llamo de ese modo…

-"¿Kiba?..."- Proceso Sakura, ya empezaba a entender todo.

-Pero Kiba-kun estaba equivocado…- Caviló la rubia.

-"Ahora todo tiene sentido" –Pensaba Sasuke.

-Definitivamente, ellos son como decirlo…- Hablaba el rubio pensando la palabra que quería usar desviando la atención de ambos hermanos de nuevo.

Los rubios miraron a los desconcertados Uchiha una vez más y con ojitos de felicidad dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Increíbles!

Esa sola palabra hizo que los Uchiha salieran de su estupor y deslumbraran a los rubios, su ego había sido restaurado debido a una simple palabra.

-Realmente fantásticos, nunca habíamos conocido a personas tan fuertes y con ese clase de carisma- Seguía emocionada la rubia cuando lo que en realidad pensaba era.

-"Realmente hermosa"- Con su atención puesta en la peli rosa quien mantenía en su mejilla el pañuelo húmedo que le dio Sasuke se dio cuenta por primera vez lo blanca que era su piel y el moretón que se empezaba formar en ella. Sin ser muy consiente se acerco a ella y le toco la mejilla afectada tiernamente mientras la miraba con ojitos llorosos.

-¿Te duele? –Le pregunto chocando por segunda vez en ese día su mirada azul con la esmeralda de Sakura. Ella se dio cuenta de que la preocupación de la rubia era legitima y no le agrado mucho saber que lloraría por su causa en vez de eso quería verla sonreír de nuevo como hacia un momento atrás. Por lo que puso su mano sobre la de la rubia y con una sonrisa marca Uchiha dijo…

-No, estoy bien es solo que mi piel es demasiado pálida…No te preocupes ¿Sí? – Ese gesto y palabras sacaron un leve sonrojo en la oji azul mientras le sonreía a Sakura.

Los tres chicos miraban la escena en la que se habían encerrado las chicas y no supieron como describirlo era como si solo ellas existieran en ese momento. Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que algo peor que una simple caída había pasado y que al parecer los gemelos habían llegado justo a tiempo. Naruto por su parte miraba con ternura a su hermanita, ella siempre había sido muy sensible al dolor ajeno y ver a la joven Sakura lastimada seguro la había afectado, miro de reojo al azabache que se mantenía serio junto a su hermana, este último se dio cuenta y miro inconscientemente al rubio y de nuevo sintieron como electricidad corriendo por sus cuerpos al ser consientes de que ambos se miraban en secreto.

Momentáneamente apartaron la mirada casi avergonzados y volviendo a caer por el magnetismo del otro se miraron una vez más. Al darse cuenta ambos sonrieron el Uchiha de lado con aire solemne y el rubio con mucha ilusión.

El momento mágico entre ambas parejas se vio interrumpidos por el celular de Shikamaru, este último había presenciado en primera fila todas las reacciones de sus amigos y su gran inteligencia lo llevo a sacar conclusiones nuevamente, que esperaba y fueran equivocadas pues el tenia cierto interés en la rubia y también sabia de los sentimientos de Hinata por Naruto…

-¿Diga?- Respondió el Nara.

-¡Me muero de hambre! ¿Dónde te metiste? –Gritaba desesperado Kiba al otro lado del teléfono al escuchar la voz del moreno ambos hermanos Uchiha sacaron nuevamente su aura asesina ya que recordaron que el Inuzuka los había tratado de amargados frente a esos preciosos rubios y lo pagaría con sangre.

-¡Cálmate! ¡Ya voy! Dile a Lina-chan que te prepare algo mientras regreso –Decía sin ganas el Nara mientras miraba de nueva cuenta el oscuro color de la venganza sobre las cabezas de ambos Uchiha "que problemáticos" Pensó para sí con más flojera.

Nuevamente Shikamaru fue el único que se dio cuenta y sudo una gota, sentía lastima por el pobre Kiba, al otro lado de la línea Kiba tuvo una mala sensación pues se erizo completamente al captar la próxima venganza de los Uchiha. Y mientras se abrazaba así mismo dijo.

-¿Qué fue eso sentí un escalofrió en este momento?- Hablaba el moreno consigo mismo.

-Adiós Kiba. – Se despidió. Después de colgar soltó un gran suspiro cansado sabía que controlar los ánimos de Sasuke y Sakura sería una tarea muy problemática. La última vez que se las habían tomado con el Inuzuka lo habían hecho ensayar un mismo párrafo de una canción hasta dejarlo sin voz mientras los próximos días a su recuperación se burlaban de el diciendo cosas como "no me grites" "te dije que no me gritaras voz de claxon" teniendo en cuenta de que el moreno no podía hablar y solo hacia a ademan de hacerlo eso era irritante. Sobre todo para el revoltoso de Kiba que se colgaba de él mientras le salían lagrimones de frustración.

Nuevamente dirigió su atención a ambas parejas en frente de él y busco la mirada del mayor Uchiha, Sasuke solo asintió en entendimiento de ir a buscar las botanas y después regresar a ensayar, Shikamaru analizo la situación y decidió que los rubios irían también pues sería más fácil mantenerlos a raya.

-Sasuke los demás ya están en mi casa, pero como fue muy repentino tienen hambre- Informo el Nara – Y pues me encargaron ir por algo para Kiba que no quiere comer el estofado de verduras que preparo Lina-chan, si quieren ir de una vez para allá, o tal vez me quieren acompañar… Ustedes deciden –Finalizo el joven Nara.

-Entendido –Dijeron al mismo tiempo los aludidos.

Y dirigiendo su mirada otra vez a los dos rubios que miraban de un lado a otro de acuerdo a quien hablara, Sasuke y Sakura pusieron sus ojos de nuevo en cada uno, al ver esto Shikamaru les dijo.

-Naruto, Ino-chan dijeron que querían ver a la banda ensayar ¿Cierto?- A lo que recibió un asentamiento de cabeza por parte de Naruto e Ino -¿Les gustaría ver el ensayo de hoy?

-¿Enserio?- Dijo muy emocionada la rubia.

-Sí, los veré en una hora más o menos mientras terminamos de comer en mi casa ¿Les parece? –Indago el Nara esta peculiar invitación por parte del de la coleta desconcertó levemente al los Uchiha pero a ellos les agradaba la idea de que los rubios estuvieran con ellos un rato mas así que no dijeron nada.

-Por supuesto, pero ¿Seguro que no seremos una molestia? –Pregunto preocupado Naruto esta vez.

-No se preocupen será bueno para nosotros tener público, es una canción nueva y no sabemos muy bien como está quedando aun, y me gustaría la opinión de expertos en ese tema –Finalizo el Nara con una sonrisa al ver los rostros de los antes mencionados iluminarse como dos soles, los morenos no sabían cómo relacionar toda la información ¿Quiénes eran los expertos?

-De acuerdo ¿Les vemos en una hora? Bye, bye- Se despidió Naruto de Sasuke y Sakura tomando de la mano a Ino y emprendiendo una carrera hacia sus casas.

-…-

Al quedarse solos Sakura fijo su atención en Shikamaru mientras el otro seguía mirando a la dirección en la que se habían ido los rubios.

-¿Shikamaru?

-¿Dime? –Respondió el Nara sin voltear a ver a la peli rosa.

-¿Acaso ustedes ya se conocían de antes?

-No apenas los conocimos ayer…- Al notar la cara de expectación de Sakura y Sasuke el Nara procedió a explicarse.

-Ellos son mis nuevos vecinos ¿Recuerdan que ayer llegaron tarde? Nosotros fuimos a saludar para hacer tiempo en lo que llegaban y Hatake –san nos invito a tomar el té con ellos ahí los conocimos.

-Los vecinos raros de la música clásica –Dijo secamente Sasuke, el Nara les había dicho el día anterior de sus vecinos y ambos chicos parecieron ignorarlos por lo que no se esperaba que recordaran lo que les había dicho ayer, se sorprendía mas por que definitivamente no se les escapaba nada a esos dos.

-Aun así me extraña que los invitaras a ver el ensayo. Aun no hemos traído a nadie aparte de los chicos ¿Y es raro que tomes esa iniciativa?- Menciono Sakura.

-Eso es solo, porque dijeron que querían ver el ensayo. Además nos vendría bien que ellos nos escucharan tocar, su opinión podría ser muy constructiva. –Indicó el Nara dejando expectantes a los gemelos.

-No veo por qué, ellos no saben nada de la música que hacemos- Replico el azabache.

-Yo sé lo que te digo –Inquirió el Nara.

Sabiendo que esa conversación iba para largo decidió decirles que lo acompañaran comprar y en el camino les explicaría a detalle las razones que tuvo, ocultando el hecho de que lo hacía en parte para intentar mitigar la ira Uchiha sobre el pobre de Kiba. Y de paso averiguaría que había sucedido con los rubios antes de que él se apareciera por ahí.

En la casa Namikaze, todos estaban esperando a los más jóvenes para empezar a comer. Se supondría que no tardarían, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la hora que dijeron que volverían y aun no estaban en casa. Lo que había preocupado a la _madre_ de los chicos.

-¿No crees que Naru e Ino se pudieron haber perdido?- Decía preocupado Iruka a su hijo mayor Deidara.

-No te preocupes Otto-chan, no creo que sean tan despistados- Respondió conciliador el rubio teniendo en cuenta de que él no era mucho de fiar pues su sentido de la orientación dejaba mucho que desear.

-Ojala y tengas razón…- Fue interrumpido por una ráfaga amarilla que se dirigía rápidamente hacia las escaleras entre risas, ambos rubios habían entrado a casa directo a sus cuartos para ducharse cambiarse y dirigirse a comer solo tenían una hora para estar listos. Shikamaru había sido muy generoso al invitarlos a ver su ensayo, sería la primera vez que estarían con jóvenes de su edad que no estaban afectados por la madurez temprana.

Ambos rubios dormían en el mismo cuarto tenían dos baños uno para cada uno era como un cuarto doble, casi como si estuvieras dentro de un espejo reflejando el otro lado del cuarto. Tenían dos camas, dos escritorios, un par de armarios una mini sala que compartían como estancia de compañía o lectura en el medio de la habitación y un tocador del lado derecho de la habitación en donde Ino ubicaba todas sus pertenencias y perfumes, las paredes del cuarto eran de un color blanco inmaculado, con tallados de tonos dorados en las orillas de las esquinas.

En una de las paredes de la habitación se encontraban distribuidos un sinfín de discos de música de varios tamaños y épocas llenos de hermosas melodías, en uno de los estantes vacios del gran exhibidor, se encontraban también varias fotos en una de ellas aparecían ambos rubios cuando eran bebes adormilados con unos trajes de pikachu, en otra más aparecían un poco mas grandes apagando las velas de un pastel de su quinto cumpleaños, se podía apreciar a sus padre y hermano mayor en la misma foto, un poco más allá se encontraba una foto que habían tomado durante su primera presentación en el teatro el rubio estaba tocando el piano enfundado en un esmoquin blanco mientras Ino se hallaba de pie en medio del escenario con los brazos abiertos mientras cantaba su primera canción al público, ese recital era un recuerdo doloroso pues sus padres habían fallecido esa misma noche, la ultima foto mostraba a los rubios sonrientes y felices ya más grandes en compañía de su hermano Deidara y sus nuevos padres.

Otra cosa que distinguía uno de los lados de la habitación era que en un soporte negro reposaba una hermosa guitarra color ámbar con el nombre de su dueña tallado sobre la embestidura "Ino". Para los mellizos era difícil conciliar el sueños sin el otro siempre habían estado juntos y no estar cerca el uno del otro los ponía ansiosos eran muy unidos.

Después de una rápida ducha, y de un cambio de ropa, bajaron para almorzar con su familia. Ya en comedor se encontraban servidos sus alimentos y con mucha alegría se dispusieron a disfrutar de un agradable almuerzo en familia. Deidara noto que se habían cambiado de ropa y que además notaba cierta emoción en las miradas de sus pequeños hermanitos.

Parecía increíble lo rápido que los malos recuerdos del ataque se habían borrado de las cabecitas de ambos rubios, ya que lo único que ocupaba las mentes de ambos eran unos hermosos ojos negros como la noche y una hermosa mirada esmeralda, de la nada y casi como en sincronía ambos rubios soltaron una sonrisa preciosa que no paso desapercibida por los mayores.

-¿Es que acaso ha pasado algo para que estén tan contentos? – Pregunto curioso el pelo plata.

-No… Es nada… –Dijo de repente nervioso y sonrojado Naruto, mirando a su rubia hermana en el proceso quien tenía las mismas expresiones que el. Ella lucio una mueca de repentina preocupación e intuyendo lo que diría el mayor, se quiso adelantar y como sabia que sus padres se alterarían un poco por lo que les contaría tenían que hacerlo no era bueno ocultarles nada.

-Bueno… La verdad si nos paso algo…-Dijo Naru un tanto nervioso lo que inmediatamente alarmo a los tres mayores.

-Nosotros… Tuvimos problemas… Al volver aquí –Siguió Ino al notar el mutismo de Naru.

-¿Problemas? ¿Qué clase de problemas? –Inquirió Kakashi con tono preocupado.

-¡Fuimosacosadosporunosmaleantesenlacalle!- Dijo a toda velocidad la rubia esperando que no le entendieran nada, pero no fue así.

-…

-…

-¿Están bien? ¿No les lastimaron? –Dijo alarmado el moreno.

-No, Otto-chan estamos bien- decía el rubio tranquilamente para que Iruka no se agobiará más de lo que ya estaba

-Es cierto Otto-chan, nosotros fuimos rescatados por unos chicos muy fuertes ¿Verdad Naru?- Dijo esta vez Ino con emoción.

-¡Sí! ¡Nos asustamos mucho! ¡Pero estamos bien!– Finalizo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Son amigos Shikamaru-kun –Menciono la rubia con aire soñador gesto que no le gusto para nada a el pelo gris, el era un padre muy celoso y no le gusto para nada el interés que mostraban ambos menores por sus "héroes" nótese el sarcasmo.

-Él nos ha invitado a ver su ensayo, después de comer iremos para su casa- Dijo emocionado el rubio.

-…-Kakashi estaba más que en shock no quería que sus bebes crecieran tan rápido así que pregunto para estar seguro- Y esos chicos de los que hablan ¿Van a estar en la reunión?

-Si, al parecer son ellos tocan también en la banda- Contesto el rubio inmediatamente.

-Ya estoy muy ansiosa de verlos ensayar –Expreso la rubia emocionada.

-Pero… ¿No creen que deberían quedarse? Después de todo ha sido un día muy agitado para ustedes…- Dijo Kakashi intentando sin mucho éxito que los rubios desistieran de ir.

-No te preocupes papa estaremos en la casa de al lado y no creo que nos pase nada- Empezó a decir Naruto.

- Es cierto si es tanto le pediremos a Shikamaru kun que nos acompañe a la casa si se hace tarde–Termino la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Kakashi déjales ir un rato será bueno que hagan amigos es aquí a lado no será muy lejos pero si se les hace muy tarde pídanle ese favor a Shikamaru-kun –Dijo Iruka frustrando las intenciones obvias de su esposo.

-Está bien…– Aceptó lloroso el pelo gris al ser descubierto.

Naruto e Ino se dispusieron a ir a la casa del Nara, al llegar a la entrada Lina-chan la sirvienta personal de Shikamaru les abrió la puerta, ella lucia su acostumbrado uniforme negro con un mandil pulcramente limpio de color blanco y una cinta en la cabeza de encaje, que recogía en un moño su hermoso cabello marrón. Naruto e Ino nunca habían visto una maid tan preciosa como esa, ella les sonrió cortésmente mientras los invitaba a pasar y los dirigía al cuarto blindado donde solían ensayar los jóvenes amos. Deteniéndose enfrente de una puerta, se dispuso a tocar mientras desde adentro le abría Shikamaru con una pose de "los esperábamos"

-Shikamaru-Sama han llegado su invitados - Informo señalando con la palma extendida hacia los rubios la doncella morena.

-Muchas gracias Lina-chan –Dijo el Nara mientras se hacía a un lado para que los chicos entraran.

-Ha sido un placer –Pronunció muy educadamente la muchacha haciendo una reverencia y regresando a realizar sus labores domésticas.

-Ella es muy educada- Comentó Naruto medio ido.

-Y muy linda también –Agregó la rubia a su lado en el mismo estado.

-…- Él Nara solo les dio la razón un una sonrisa.

Ya adentro Kiba y Shino estaban un poco sorprendidos de ver a los rubios ahí, Hinata por su parte estaba contenta de que hubiesen ido, porque deseaba que Naruto la escuchara tocar el teclado, y seria de mucha ayuda si él le daba algún consejo con eso.

Ambos rubios saludaron a todos informalmente, como si para ellos no fuera nuevo estar ahí, los demás sintieron algo así como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Para los Uchiha era diferente ver las sonrisas encantadoras en esos rostros, se sentían tranquilos al verlos sonreír, pero ya habían perdido mucho tiempo y Sasuke decidió tomar la iniciativa para que el concierto privado empezara. Nunca imaginaron que semejantes bellezas eran iconos en su género musical. En lo personal ellos nunca habían escuchado música clásica pero sabían que era muy difícil para un músico de esa clase, ser realmente bueno en lo que hacía y que ambos rubios fueran famosos, les había de cierta manera incomodarse.

-Bueno chicos es hora de ensayar…-Ordenó Sasuke.

-Sí- Fue la respuesta autómata de Kiba.

-Yo, ya estoy lista – Respondió Hinata tras de su teclado.

Mientras Shino ya estaba ubicado en la batería y Sakura permanecía haciendo ajustes a su guitarra Sasuke se puso de pie tomando su bajo para empezar, Kiba se dirigía a buscar la letra de la nueva canción que ensayarían ese día, pues todavía no se sabía bien la letra y confundirse le costaría una reprimenda de los gemelos. Shikamaru había compuesto dos canciones, una para que la cantara Sakura y otra para que la cantara el Inuzuka. Ella ya había aprendido la letra de memoria, por lo que era necesario que ensayaran más a su parecer, la que cantaría Kiba.

Naru e Ino ocuparon asientos en un sofá que había dentro del cuarto, también había una mesa que en esos momentos se encontraba cubierta de un reguero de papitas, sobras del almuerzo de Kiba y vasos vacíos de refresco.

-¿Cómo se llama la canción?- Preguntó Ino al Nara que estaba de pie junto a ella.

-Aún no le he puesto nombre, esperaba que pudiesen ayudar a nombrarla- Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado en respuesta él castaño.

-Si se nos ocurre algo bueno, te lo hare saber- Respondió la rubia correspondiendo a la sonrisa del Shikamaru.

-Tocaremos de corrido ambas canciones. Primero tú, Kiba y luego serás tú Sakura –Indicó Shikamaru recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del grupo.

Sakura había visto la escena y no le agrado para nada que Shikamaru se mostrara tan amistoso con la rubia, el interés de Shikamaru por ellos no era normal. Pero Sasuke tomando la iniciativa le dio un toque al bajo indicándole a todos el inicio de la canción…

Empezó con un toque lento de la batería de Shino, uniéndose el bajo de guitarra de Sasuke segundos después y poco a poco se unieron el teclado de Hinata y la guitarra de Sakura completando el acorde junto a la segunda guitarra y la voz del moreno, que por momentos era acompañada por los coros que hacia Sasuke.

Sono me ni utsuru mono subete  
>Maboroshini wa miemasenka<br>Karami aittekete yukunaka  
>Kimi wa nani wo kanjiteruno darou<p>

Hoshi imono wa taatakitotsu  
>Sore wa iitainan desuka<br>Sukamu kutona no kana wa nai  
>Nagare tekura no kumo no yowo desu<p>

Mizu goran dokubamen wo  
>Tsunagatta sono ryuu wo<p>

Kanashii kara sugara wo  
>Sonna mono de iijanai ka<br>Kazaranai mama  
>Mukaeru utsukushisa yo<br>Itsumo hibi ga wakara wo  
>Tatoe dokoni ita doushitemo<br>Kitto mada aeru

Kumaraiga ikibito boku  
>Soroi shiki radara wo mono<br>Kono no umiga keda tare  
>Nanini no mare omoite yuku dake<p>

Daun jiteru kono kokoro  
>Boku tajiwo ima shi reshite<p>

Samishii kara sugara wo  
>Sonna mono de iijanai ka<br>Kamirareto mama jiikutsu kushisa yo  
>Konno toso wa wakara wo<br>Teroki ranesukuweru wo noyo  
>Nasashisa wo sumete<p>

Estaban sorprendidos Kiba tenía una voz preciosa le faltaba un poco para alcanzar notas altas sin esforzarse demasiado pero parecía que su problema residía en tocar la segunda guitarra y cantar al mismo tiempo, Naruto supuso que requería un poco más de práctica para poder conseguir el balance perfecto, cosa que Ino parecía coincidir también.

Solo duro unos cuantos segundos el silencio y comenzó la segunda canción interpretada por la pelo rosa, la batería había dado el ritmo para el solo de guitarra de la chica mientras iniciaba la canción, como en la anterior, los sonidos se fueron haciendo uno y debido a los solos prolongados de guitarra de la cantante, los rubios se dieron cuenta de la habilidad que poseía la pelo rosa era más grande que la del moreno pero…

Kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru  
>Gomen ne nani mo dekinakute<br>Itami wo wakachiau koto sae  
>Anata wa yurushite kurenai...<p>

Muku ni ikiru tame ni furimukazu  
>Senaka mukete satteshimau<br>On the lonely rail...

Watashi tsuiteiku yo  
>Donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae<br>Kitto anata wa kagayaite  
>Koeru mirai no hate<br>Yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni  
>My way kasanaru yo<br>Ima futari ni God bless...

Todokete atsuku naru omoi wa  
>Genjitsu tokashite samayou<br>Aitai kimochi ni riyuu wa nai  
>Anata e afuredasu lovin' you...<p>

Semete utsukushii yume dake wo  
>Egakinagara oikakeyou<br>For your lonely heart...

Yamete uso wa anata rashikunai yo  
>Me wo mite kore kara no koto wo hanasou<br>Watashi kakugo shiteru  
>Kurai mirai datte<br>Tsuyoku natte unmei kaerareru kamo ne  
>My wish kanaetai noni<br>Subete wa God knows...

Anata ga ite watashi ga ite  
>Hoka no hito wa kieteshimatta<br>Awai yume no utsukushisa wo egakinagara  
>Kizuato nazoru...<p>

Dakara, watashi tsuiteiku yo  
>Donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae<br>Kitto anata wa kagayaite  
>Koeru mirai no hate<br>Yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni  
>My way kasanaru yo<br>Ima futari ni God bless...

La letra de la canción era buena, pensó Ino pero de cierta manera se oía plana, como sin sentimientos era una canción de amor y era de las más difíciles, para ellos que nacieron entre la música y trabajaban en ella era muy obvio que algo faltaba en esa canción y ese algo era el sentimiento en si le faltaba… Amor.

Sus semblantes antes inyectados de la energía de Kiba al cantar ahora se encontraban serios, Shikamaru noto eso y cerró los ojos al aparecer habían notado el problema de la canción de Sakura, el detalle seria hacer que la chica entendiera la crítica constructiva que seguro les harían los rubios.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 Desacuerdo…

disaccordo

Para Naruto la composición y significado de las palabras de esa canción eran resumidas al "amor". Un amor tan fuerte que no se rinde ante nada, la canción claramente hablaba de la clase de sentimiento que es indestructible, pero por alguna razón las palabras sonaban vacías…

La interpretación en sí, podía engañar a cualquier persona, se oía bien y estaba bien ejecutada, pero para ellos ese nivel no era suficiente, es cierto que su manejo y encuadre al tocar y cantar eran perfectos su respiración era nivelada y fluida, mientras que en Kiba eran mas obvios los errores técnicos pero su energía los había metido de lleno a la música y habían sentido que le gustaba lo que cantaba y no dudaba en expresarlo, sin embargo con la canción de Sakura, no fue así.

Era tan extraño pensaba Ino; se sentía decepcionada de cierta manera había esperado que esa canción expresara algo pero, nada. Conforme la canción llegaba a su clímax se daba cuenta de que la pelo rosa solo recitaba las palabras no las cantaba con el alma. Para Ino el canto siempre había sido como un milagro y como tal, encerraba muchos sentimientos, tales como el dolor, la tristeza, el odio, la ansiedad, el miedo, la alegría, la diversión e incluso el amor… Entonces, ¿Cómo era posible que Sakura cantara tan elocuente, pero sin sentimientos? Sé preguntaba seria la rubia.

Shikamaru en cambio al notar los rostros serios y pensativos de ambos rubios, supo que no dirían cosas buenas sobre las canciones o más bien sobre su interpretaciones, e internamente solo esperaba que ambos chicos lo tomaran de buena fe, o al menos Kiba estaba consciente de que le faltaba mucho por recorrer y estaba acostumbrado a que le criticaran alguna cosa mientras que la Uchiha, pues digamos que no tanto.

La canción terminó y unos segundos, después se oyó la voz de Sasuke nuevamente.

-Nada mal –Dijo muy satisfecho el moreno mientras miraba a sus compañeros.

-¡Kiba! ¡Te ha fallado un acorde! Es una suerte que Sasuke lo ha disimulado- Dijo Sakura algo arrogante.

-Pero aun así, ha salido muy bien ¿Tú qué opinas Naruto?- Inquirió sonrojada la morena ojo blanco, a él rubio que aún mantenía el semblante serio.

Tenía las piernas cruzadas y una de sus manos sosteniendo su mentón algunos de sus cabellos caían en cascada por su cara lo que le daba un aire seductor , a su lado Ino se sentaba ahora con las manos levantadas hacia su cara cruzadas bajo su mentón para sostenerla, lo que la hacía ver juguetona y coqueta. Para Sasuke era muy evidente que la pose del rubio era la que había sonrojado a Hinata y por primera vez sintió muchas ganas de apartar la mirada de la chica de su rubio. Aunque, no se dio cuenta de que lo llamó suyo, en ese momento.

-Es cierto, en especial tu Hinata-chan tu teclado ha sido muy bueno. Tienes mucho talento –Dijo el rubio con una mirada muy seductora al parecer de la morena, que hizo que Sasuke que aun mantenía su bajo en las manos apretara el mango haciendo rechinar las cuerdas muy feo.

-Gra… Gracias…- Finalizó la morena apartando la mirada de Naruto porque estaba muy avergonzada. Sasuke no pudo evitar torcer un poco más las cuerdas de su pobre bajo y aparto la mirada enojado sin saber muy bien porque.

-¿Y yo? ¿Qué tal he estado?- Preguntaba ansioso para que lo alabaran o mataran al saber que esos dos tenían un gran historial musical sus opiniones serían muy importantes.

-La verdad es que tienes muy buena voz, un poco de entrenamiento vocal mejoraría tus cambios repentinos de tono –Aconsejo Ino ya que ese era su campo, el moreno la miro con carita de felicidad que después cambio a una de depresión por lo que le dijo el rubio.

-Pero tus habilidades con la guitarra son "algo"… Mmm… Aparte – Comentó el rubio dándole a entender que había fallado como lo habían dicho los Uchiha antes.

- Shino- kun tú también has estado genial tu ritmo es muy bueno ¿Sabías que la percusión es una de las cosas más difíciles de aprender? Tú nivel es el de todo un profesional -termino alagando al moreno de gafas oscuras que solo le devolvió un asentimiento de cabeza y unas sonrisa satisfecha.

-¿Y qué me dicen de Sasuke y Sakura? –Preguntó el de la coleta esta vez ya que se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos preguntaría por si mismo pues pensaban que eran perfectos.

Ante la pregunta de Shikamaru, Ino y Naruto cambiaron de semblante nuevamente no sabían cómo explicar lo que nos les gustaba de sus estilos pero lo intentarían…

-Él joven Sasuke ha demostrado mucha habilidad al cubrir los rastros de Kiba- kun pero se ha hecho demasiado…-Decía un poco dudosa la rubia - "Ruidoso" robando la atención de los otros sonidos como el teclado o la batería – Finalizó un poco nerviosa ya que noto que el rostro del moreno se tornaba un poco enojado.

_-"¿Ruidoso? ¡Cómo se atreve!"- _Pensaba muy enojado el moreno.

-Tú problema es que eres demasiado vanidoso, y no solo cubres los errores, sino que también te aprovechas de ellos, como decirlo….- Intentaba explicarse la rubia sin mucho éxito.

-Te falta ensamble…Sasuke-kun –Termino el rubio enterrando una gran daga en el ego del moreno.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Cuestiono iracundo el moreno sin intentar disimularlo.

-La música es un ensamble de varios sonidos, sin ellos no se puede formar una melodía si uno de los sonidos cambia o se distorsiona entonces la pieza pierde significado, al cubrir los errores de Kiba no solo los cubriste sino que te apoderaste de la melodía distorsionándola haciendo más obvio el error. –Dijo muy lleno de convicción el rubio.

-…- El moreno no contesto pero intentaba ver con nuevos ojos al rubio su crítica era muy injusta él era "PERFECTO" como podría encontrar semejante error en el, que tenia de malo corregir un error y en el proceso hacerlo increíble. Era cierto que se lucia un poco de mas, pero a quien le importaba mientras fuera genial.

La pelo rosa se rio por lo bajo de la critica a su hermano no le había gustado nada que le dijeran eso, para la rubia que mantenía su atención en ella en todo momento ese gesto no paso desapercibido no le gustaba nada tener que decirle lo que le diría pero quería escuchar y ver el potencial escondido de esa hermosa chica y no pararía hasta encontrarlo aun si ella le odiaba tenía que hacerlo.

-Sakura-san su canto y técnica son muy buenos pero le falta algo muy importante para la interprete –Dijo mirando seria a la chica que había adoptado un semblante serio también y por ende irritado por que parecía que no le dirían nada que le gustara oír.

-¿Así y se puede saber qué es? –Preguntó esta última con mucha arrogancia característica de ambos Uchiha.

-…-Ino se desconcentro levemente por lo que no pudo responder la mirada de irritación y el tono sínico de la pelo rosa la habían afectado.

-Te falta emoción - Le dijo en cambio Naruto llevándose su atención hacia él- Tú canto no tiene nada, para un cantante la letra de la canción es significativa por lo que poder ser capaz de interpretarla con el sentimiento adecuado es primordial, sin embargo usted no ha expresado nada con la canción… Es una lástima porque la letra de Shikamaru es muy buena. –Terminó mirando seriamente a Sakura sin intimidarse nada por la mirada fría que está le dedicaba.

-Tsk… -Masculló la ojo verde al notar que lo que decía era muy enserio y eso la irrito mas a diferencia de su hermano mayor ella era mucho más imprudente y orgullosa por lo que no pudo evitar decir lo que lastimaría profundamente a la rubia que acababa de conocer.

- No se crean mucho sólo porque les invitamos a ver el ensayo- Dijo sínicamente- No me importa absolutamente nada lo que ustedes piensen –Dijo arrogante la ojo verde.

-No queremos que piensen que tienen derecho a criticarnos sin saber nada de nuestra música- Le dijo el moreno imitando las acciones de Sakura.

-Es cierto ustedes no saben nada de nosotros, ni de nuestra música- Siguió Sakura.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sasuke! –Llamó un poco contrariado y molesto el joven Nara eso se le estaba yendo de las manos, pero ninguno le hizo caso.

-Tienen razón… -Dijo abatido Naruto –No sabemos nada de ustedes, pero…- Dijo componiendo su semblante triste a uno, más decidido –Sí, sabemos de música –Replicó con decisión.

-Tal vez para ustedes, la música sea sólo un juego, pero para mí y Naruto es el milagro más hermoso que pudo crear el hombre- Dijo apasionadamente Ino- Para un cantante la música debe ser tan preciado como la vida misma pero en su caso parece solo ser un juego.

-Sí van a tocar sólo por una razón tan vana como esa, mejor ríndanse- Sentencio Naruto más estricto esta vez.

-Yo no podría reconocerles como una banda, si no comprenden algo tan simple como la música misma.

-Nunca podrán ser buenos músicos si no se lo toman enserio, no se enfrentan a la música sólo la evaden y la disfrazan de sonidos sin sentido.- Termino Ino ya alterada. No le agradaba nada que esos dos se metieran con ellos por darles una simple opinión, se sentía frustrada y decepcionada nunca imagino que serian así de frívolos, y Naruto parecía igual que ella.

Pero para él era más complicado que eso, Naruto era un genio musical un pianista renombrado desde que tenía cinco años siempre se presento en la fiestas de sociedad como un niño que gustaba de la música, pero cuando al fin demostraron su talento a un público mayor fue evidente de que la música era su pasión su todo, no podía permitir que la usaran solo para pasar el rato sin que la tomaran enserio. Su piano era capaz de emocionarte hasta las lágrimas, de felicidad o de tristeza su música era única en su tipo.

Los demás que estaban en la habitación, no sabían como interrumpir esa discusión tan pesada, que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento, Sasuke y Sakura estaban más que indignados por lo que habían adoptado su estado de mutismo cosa que para los otros chicos era señal de que habían llegado a su límite de tolerancia, Hinata estaba preocupada no quería que Naruto se enojara y mucho menos que se distanciaran de ellos, por culpa de los morenos, Sakura y Sasuke eran sus amigos de la infancia y eran muy importantes en su vida pero lo que los rubios habían dicho era cierto y tenían que entenderlo si querían realmente transmitir algo con su música. Y no pudo evitar recordar cómo fue que comenzaron esa banda.

***Flash back***

Se encontraban en la azotea de la secundaria, cursaban su segundo año de secundaria ella y los gemelos estaban tomando su almuerzo, para ellos que eran muy populares, la azotea era el único lugar donde podían comer tranquilos sin la constante mirada de sus incontables fans, por lo que todos los días almorzaban los tres en ese lugar. Hinata era su única amiga cercana de ambos Uchiha ellos no se acercaban mucho a sus compañeros consideraban ese hecho como innecesario.

Además de que solían ser más fríos e incluso atemorizantes, pero ella los conocía y sabía que en realidad era unos idiotas negados. Aquel día Sasuke había pasado por la sala de música de la escuela antes de encontrarse con ellas en la azotea había recibido una llamada de las que incluyen una chica ilusionada, un regalo que jamás es aceptado y por supuesto sentimientos heridos y rechazados. Sí, lo habían llamado para una confesión de amor.

Para subir a la azotea, era necesario pasar por las aulas que eran usadas como clubes y entre ellas estaba la sala del club de música. No estaba segura de cómo fue que Sasuke obtuvo esa guitarra que trajo consigo ese día pero, era evidente que le gustaba. Irrumpió en el lugar con una gran entrada según él, pateando la puerta como si en realidad estuviera punto de atrapar a algún criminal con las manos en la masa, parecía un chico genial según Sakura, aunque más bien fue ridículo para Hinata al escuchar las palabras que le presidieron.

-¡Siempre quise hacer eso!- Soltó con aires de grandeza pero para la morena era vergonzosa, ¿Qué pensarían sus fans si vieran la tonta actitud de Sasuke cuando nadie mas veía?

-¡Sasuke-sama eres increíble! –Alabó su hermana imitando el tono meloso que usaban las fans junto con el honorifico en su nombre para adular al mayor con más credibilidad, consiguiendo en reacción que el mayor posara para ser más "increíble" con la guitarra que llevaba en la mano, de tal manera que parecía que la tocaba. Sakura alimento aquella fanfarria aumentando una fila de piropos a su hermano, Hinata no pudo más que sacar un goterón agobiado por el espectáculo, no importaba cuantas veces los viera así, esos dos era uno tontos irremediables.

-¿Qué piensas Hinata? ¿Me veo genial verdad?- Le pregunto Sasuke interesado.

-Ah, Sí… Genial… Pero… ¿Sasuke-kun? –Le llamó todavía avergonzada por que la metieran en sus ridículos.

-¿Mhn? – Fue lo único que obtuvo del aludido en respuesta.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa guitarra?- Le interrogó.

-Es cierto, creo que la he visto antes- Comentó Sakura meditativa.

-Sasuke-kun esa… ¿No es la guitarra de Kiba-kun?

-¡Es mía! - Respondió altanero el moreno- Bueno, lo es ahora –Aclaró el moreno con una sonrisa marca Uchiha, al ver el gesto inquisitivo de Hinata.

Nuevamente el goterón salió en Hinata, se preguntaba cómo era que Kiba había perdido su valiosa guitarra, ella era amiga del chico y por ende, sabía que le había costado mucho obtenerla, por lo que no imaginaba que había hecho Sasuke para obtenerla tan fácilmente.

-Hinata no se que estas pensando pero esta la he ganado limpiamente- Intervino casi ofendido el moreno mientras le mostraba la guitarra en sus manos.

-¿Ganado? ¿De Kiba-kun?- Indagó ella escéptica, ante el gesto ambos gemelos fruncieron el ceño.

-Sí, él me reto y lo único que aposto fue la guitarra…

-¿Un reto?- Preguntó curiosa y emocionada Sakura.

-Si, yo venía directo a la azotea y algo me llamo la atención.- Comenzó a contarles con tono complacido. - Él Kiba ese estaba con Lee-Sempai y Tenten –Sempai tocando lo que él llamaba música –Relataba en su versión el moreno- Y pues como era muy malo, le dije que se callara que molestaba a todos con su ruido.

-Y entonces me dijo: "Sí eres tan bueno, porque no lo intentas"- Citó en su monologo a Kiba- Y pues dijo que si lo hacía mejor me podía quedar con la guitarra y pues ¿Adivinan el resto?

-….- Hinata se quedó muda ante el relato.

La historia de Sasuke era bastante extraña, pero parecía contento con la guitarra en la mano era como un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo y entonces empezó a tocar la guitarra e increíblemente lo hacía muy bien, mas tarde ese día Kiba le había contado que Sasuke había dicho que si lo hacía mejor que él le confiscaría la guitarra para evitar tener que oír su ruido otra vez.

Mientras almorzaban ese día Sasuke no paro de jugar con la guitarra y Sakura se le unió; en el transcurso del día el moreno Inuzuka solo les veía con goterones de lagrimas por haber perdido su preciosa guitarra. No supo que paso con los gemelos ese día después de clase pero tuvo que haber sido alguna revelación, pues al día siguiente en el almuerzo le habían dicho como no queriendo la cosa que si armaban una banda ella estaría en el teclado, como una tonta cayó en la trampa y sin darse cuenta acepto ser la tecladista del grupo, a esas alturas ya debería saber que con los Uchiha no hay los "si fuera". Poco a poco, fueron reclutando miembros entre los cuales estaban Kiba a quien Sasuke reclutó con la condición de devolverle la guitarra y un chico llamado Shino, que no sabía cómo pero al parecer Sasuke y Sakura le habían dicho que si se unía podría conquistar a su amor, al principio se mostro indiferente a la propuesta pero después sonrojado a más no poder cuando Kiba le había pedido con ojitos de cachorro bajo la lluvia que se uniera el otro no había dudado mas.

Shikamaru Nara fue el menos difícil de incorporar él era un apático en la escuela para él los problemas eran "problemáticos" y ni siquiera hizo el intento de oponerse a Sasuke cuando este le dijo que con todo y su flojera el seria el representante de la banda y escritor de las canciones pues era más que obvio el talento en la redacción que este tenía, no por nada Ibiku-sensei le alababa tanto en sus ensayos de clase. Claro que ella también había contribuido al sugerirle al muchacho a Sasuke, pues ella lo conocía y sabía que Shikamaru sería una valiosa adquisición para la banda en construcción.

Pronto la noticia de que los gemelos Uchiha habían formado una banda, se extendió por toda la escuela y sin saberlo en el festival escolar tuvieron su primera presentación por idea de Itachi-Sempai le habían llamado a la banda "Sharingan" y como no podían discutirle nada al mayor los menores aceptaron. Para todos era muy obvio que los gemelos estaban muy entusiasmados con la banda, de verdad se veía que les gustaba la música era como ver una nueva faceta de ellos y eso era bueno. Gracias a la música ambos chicos se habían acercado a más personas y sin ser conscientes ahora tenían más amigos que se preocupaban por ellos y seguramente el más interesado era el joven Nara, el solo quería que todos estuvieran bien y se las pasaran genial, las situaciones problemáticas no se le daban bien, por lo que hacía lo imposible para que todos estuviéramos cómodos con todo. Así pasaron tres años, ahora con sus diecisiete años cada uno podía decir que su banda había llegado a su momento culminante nadie podía decir que no eran buenos y ese, precisamente era el problema aquí.

***Fin flash back***

Teniendo en cuenta esto quiso evitar que fuera a más pero no estaba segura de que funcionara.

-Sakura deberías retractarte… Naruto–kun sólo está defendiendo su música- Empezó la morena sin mucho éxito.

-¿Por qué debería? –Indagó la chica más enojada porque su amiga les diera la razón.

-No podemos aceptar sus críticas, sin saber por qué se atreven a juzgarnos –Dijo Sasuke.

-Eso es porque ustedes jamás los han escuchado tocar –Contradijo Shikamaru – Por eso es que no se lo toman enserio, Naruto e Ino son músicos de muy alto nivel, la razón por la que quería que estuvieran aquí era para que ellos les dijeran lo que deberíamos mejorar… Pero parece que no fue buena idea, aún no están listos para esto- Dijo decepcionado Shikamaru- Tal vez… Deberíamos renunciar como dicen ellos…

-¿Shikamaru? ¿Tú también te pones de su parte? –Interrogó dolida Sakura.

-…- Él aludido no respondió.

-Si son tan increíbles como dices ¡Qué toquen algo ahora!- Desafío el moreno.

Entonces Naruto tuvo una idea, no sabía si los demás aceptarían pero le apenaba mucho que Sasuke lo tratara mal, quería ser su amigo y por lo tanto si lo que quería era una prueba de lo que les decían ellos se la darían.

-Sí puedo demostrarles lo que he dicho ¿Admitirán que están equivocados?- Cuestionó Naruto serio mirando al Uchiha mayor.

-"¡Cómo si eso pudiese pasar!" -Pensaba en su nube de egocentrismo Sasuke pero sería interesante ver lo que harían así que contesto -Sí puedes, entonces nos disculpáremos por lo que dijimos –Señalando con la cabeza a Sakura que se mostro de acuerdo con su hermano.

-Está bien. Dentro de una semana tendremos una presentación privada en el teatro de Konoha, nosotros les daremos las entradas para que asistan. Es un evento formal por lo que los jeans no están bien vistos, vistan vestidos y trajes de preferencia sino algo que no sea mezclilla estará bien.- Dijo Naruto.

-¿Pero no se habían gastado las entradas para esa presentación hace un mes? –Preguntó desconcertado el de la coleta- Creí que solo era para unas mil personas nada mas -balbuceaba sin creer que podría asistir a ese evento, ya se había resignado al no poder conseguir las entradas.

-Es cierto, pero nosotros seremos los que tocaran estamos en nuestro derecho de llevar invitados-Dijo Ino.

-Además tenemos nuestro palco personal, claro si nos les importa mirar desde las alturas –Informo Naruto.

-Mientras no me duerma está perfecto dijo Kiba- Más que impresionado esa sería su primera salida formal a un evento como ese, para Shikamaru y Hinata eso no sería nada nuevo.

-No creo que lo hagas Kiba-Dijo alentador el Nara.

-Es cierto Ino-chan cantara en un dueto con la soprano japonesa Kurenai Azuma ella está embarazada ahora y este será su última presentación antes de retirarse por un tiempo para estar con su familia y también estarán sus compañeras de canto, Sabaku No Temari-san y Mitarai Anko-san además de varios músicos famosos mas - Hablaba muy informada la pelinegra.

-Eso es seguro ningún músico quiere perder la oportunidad de estar en el mismo escenario que un Namikaze –Dijo Shikamaru.

-Es cierto y la música que presentaremos es una creación de Naru- Nii –Dijo orgullosa la rubia de su hermano- Me ha dado el honor de darle letras a sus hermosas canciones y Kurenai-san al escucharlas no ha querido perderse la oportunidad de acompañarme en esa tarea.

-No es para tanto Ino-chan– Comento el rubio un poco apenado rascándose una mejilla con su dedo.

Sasuke y Sakura seguían muy enojados y sorprendidos por la información recibida de sus amigos se quedaron callados el resto de la conversación, ahora tenían mucho interés por saber qué clase de música era de la que estaban tan orgullosos los Namikaze. Por lo que Naruto e Ino les soltaron un hasta luego a todos y una mirada triste a los dos Uchiha. Acción que los hizo sentirse mal consigo mismos aunque aun no sabían que ese sentimiento se llamaba _culpa_…

De esa manera se despidieron los rubios muy serios y hasta cierta manera dolidos, esos dos necesitaba una lección musical y ellos se las darían una si no querían aceptarla, les mostrarían lo que la música era en realidad.

Continuará…


End file.
